2012-09-26 Hawks In The Park
The sun set over the city of New York hours ago. But considering that New York is also known as the city that never sleeps, that probably doesn't mean much, if anything. People are still out and about all over town. That even goes for Central Park. Unfortunately though there are elements that do tend to be more active when it is dark out. Elements that prefer working in the dark and in the shadows. Odds are it doesn't matter where you are in the city, there's probably some of this element doing something to make the truly law abiding citizens lives harder. Even now, in Central Park, this criminal element is active. For example those that know how to look, finding someone to deal drugs is easy after dark. And dealers are just some of the /nicer/ elements around the park at night... Maybe this is why, certain places in the city, such as Central park draw those that hunt criminals at night? After all, the crime fighters have to go where the criminals are... Right? Red. Red is the colour that Holly Granger favours in her civilian life, and red is the colour on her uniform. Okay, well, red and white. The point is, she likes red. And it's a lot easier to blend into the darkness wearing solely red than it is with red and white. So it is as Holly Granger, and not Hawk, that the redhead slips through the bushes and trees of Central Park, following someone who looks rather unsavory. That 'unsavory' character doesn't just have one person after him. Because as he makes his way through the park, a second person picks up his trail. And this person is not wearing red. Instead they're wearing purple. And they are watching him through a unique pair of night vision 'glasses'. Yes, that's right, Hawkeye is on the trail of this guy as well. But for now, she's keeping her distance. Hawk isn't particularly adept at being stealthy. Between her and her partner, it's more his thing. But.. well, he's not here, so someone has to do it. She follows at a safe distance, somewhat thankful that the guy is not trying to sneak, and remains oblivious to the presence of Hawkeye. Now why would anyone unsavory feel like sneaking? After all, it's not like he's doing anything... Scratch that. After all, as this guy reaches a park bench, he sits down, and he pulls out a gun. It's not a big gun. Or a fancy gun. Just a pistol. One that he quickly slides a clip into. Then, strangely enough he pulls out a laser pointer, and a roll of duct tape. Yeah, that's right, this guy tapes the last pointer to the under side of the barrel of that gun, wrapping the roll itself around the gun a few times, before in turn ripping the tape. Hawkeye meanwhile might not be a master of stealth either, but she continues to follow this guy, her eyes go wide at the sight of that gun. in fact she pulls out her bow, and an arrow, before slowly starting to take aim, just to play it safe. Hawk, on the other hand, scowls. She can't quite call out 'Hawk' just yet. The light show would attract too much attention. She keeps creeping forward, keeping her head down. Maybe if she gets close enough... Hopefully you can get close enough Hawk. Because as that guy sits there, he flicks the safety of that gun off. But then, he just sits there, unmoving for the moment as he holds the gun. And yet, not too far away, there is something happening. It's not Hawkeye. Instead, it's a second person who's actually jogging towards that bench. And if that first person looked unsavory, then this second person looks deperate. His expression looks like one of a near panic. And as was said, he's headed towards that bench. In fact, as Kate watches this second person arrive, she pauses, watches, and listens for the moment. Hawk hunkers down beside a tree. Hopefully within an earshot. She really does not like the look of that makeshift laser sight. Clearly the man intends to kill someone tonight; the man approaching might be his contact. Or employer. She keeps still, keeps quiet, and listens. Well, who, or what ever that second guy is, he just ends up sitting down next to the first guy, oblivious to the fact that the female heroes watching him and the first guy. And yet, as that second guy sits down, he starts to speak. "John, I need to place an order. A /BIG/ order. I don't know who was behind the thing in Gotham the other day with the mutie school, but... My people want to top that. Bigger. Louder. More boom. And I know you can get me the firepower I need and then some." "And yet, as the first guy hears that, he mutters, "You're shitting me, right?" Hawkeye meanwhile scowls as she watches that. and maybe even hears that. In fact, her bow and arrow slowly moves so that it's now aimed at that second guy instead of the first. Holly's scowl deepens. Yeah, these guys need to go down. Still, let's listen a little bit more, shall we? Could always be interesting, and she might get a lead to move onto after these guys are dealt with. "No. I'm not. If you can get me C4. A lot of C4, it'd be perfect. If not, what ever you can get that'll make a big 'bang'." Yeah, that gets said to the 'unsavory' guy. Which for some reason prompts him to scowl, before suddenly swinging his gun up, and placing it to the second guys head. "I ain't in that shit. You want a couple'a guns, I can get you them. But that.... Hell no. Fuck no. I don't kill kids. And I don't sell to child killers eithah." is said before he starts to get up, the gun aimed at the second guy. "Maybe I should just pop you now to play it safe..." And Hawkeye shifts her aim again, back to that first guy, and... "HAWK!" There's a burst of white light and... orange, fire-like energy wraps around Holly's body, converting her clothing to the uniform worn by the Avatar of War. If it looks at all like a henshin sequence or reminds of Sailor Moon... well, yeah, it's one of THOSE transformations. And then in a flash the red and white heroine is darting forward, her claw-ended fingers wrapping around the gun. "Hey now, let's play nice..." And as his gun is grabbed, 'unsavory' blinks, and tries to backpeddle a bit. Only the guy kinda forgets to let go of his gun for a second, thus he ends up falling flat on his ass staring up at the avatar of war, dumbfounded. The second guy though blinks at that gun in his face, and is already starting to turn to run as that flash of light happens and Hawk makes herself known. And yet, even as he turns, from a spot not too far away, a subtle 'twang' can be heard. That is before the guy falls face first onto the ground with a purple arrow in his leg. Yep, that's right. While Hawk takes care of one guy, Hawkeye downs the other, before she steps out of the shadows, pulls out another arrow, and aims it at the guy she hit. "I wouldn't move if I were you." Hawk flexes her increased strength, crushing the gun in her grip. She drops it to the ground and looms above the downed man. "You know I really, really hate guns," she scowls. She's good at scowling. It's an Agent of Chaos thing. She bends down, her hand grabbing the front of the man's shirt, pulling him up to her eyes. "Be a good boy, and don't give me an excuse to kick the crap out of you. I want to know where your friend is coming from and who he works for." And as Hawk asks her question, Hawkeye just keeps an arrow aimed at that second guy, who remains on the ground. Unsavory Guy though, as he watches his gun go to pieces in the hands of that avatar, goes wide eyed. And then as she's hoisted up, he says, "I dunno! he comes to me once in a blue moon to buy a couple of guns! I don't ask why! I don't ask what he uses them for! I just sell them!" The guy on the ground doesn't make any noise strangely enough. Not even as he starts to move, his hand reaching towards the arrow in his leg. The female archer scowls as she hears what Hawks guy says, before she lets out a faint, "Oh really?" "I didn't tell you to be useless!" she almost snarls. She sighs too, and drops the man to the ground. "Don't move, or she'll make you a pin cushion." And then she moves to the other man, grabbing him and bringing him up. "So. Talk. Now." Talk...? "I..." The second guy starts to say as he's grabbed. To be honest, his eyes are wide as the super strong costumed woman with clawed hands holds him up. "Right pocket... Right pocket..." as he tries to move his hand towards said pocket. The guy on the ground lands with almost an audible *Thud* before he blinks at Hawk, and Hawkeye. To be honest, it looks almost like he's not sure which one he should be afraid of more. The girl in red with the powers, or the girl in purple who moves to aim her arrow at him. Speaking of Hawkeye, she remains silent for now as hawk asks her questions. Hawk fishes a hand into the pocket. "I'm going to tell you right now. If this is an explosive, chances are I'll survive it, you won't, your friend won't, and my body will shield my friend over there." Because a badass boast is always a great way to intimidate! And as far as badass boasts go, that one is not only badass, but very, very intimidating. But what's in the pocket is not an explosive. It's something else. At first glance, it might even look like a leather wallet. At least until it's flipped open and a police officers badge can be seen. And while Hawkeye might not see the badge herself, the guy she's aiming the arrow at lets out a slight curse before he starts shouting. "You were setting me up man! I trusted you!" Hawk calms down visibly at the sight of the badge. She sighs a little, and helps the man to his feet. This is, perhaps what she gets for jumping into the action like this. This is what happens when Dove's not here to plan. "Crap. Sorry." Is sorry enough? Hopefully it is Hawk. But then again, you weren't the one who put an arrow into a cops leg. In fact speaking about that... The undercover cop mutters, "I'll be fine, once I get this out of my leg." before he reaches down, and just yanks the arrow free?!? How the heck is he able to just stand there, like that, after that?!? "All though I probably should get John here down to the station." is said as he glances at 'Unsavory'. "All though if he doesn't want to co-operate, I could always leave him to your 'tender mercies'." Yeah, Hawkeye might want to consider getting out of there, but instead, the cop glances at her, and winks as he says, "nice shot by the way." Hawk steps to one side, gesturing at 'John'. She's clearly impressed that the man just pulls the arrow out, but given Hawk herself can do that... well, she suspects the man has powers of some kind. "He's all yours." There's simply a nod of thanks before the cop says, "You two ladies might want to take off before the uniforms get here. That is unless you want to stay around and answer questions." The female archer shakes her head at that statement, before she shifts her attention to Hawk. "I don't know about you, but I think we should get moving." Hawk nods her agreement. Sirens will eventually sound, and Hawk turns and retreats quickly into the underbrush of Central Park. It gets thicker at some point, right? Somewhere to take shelter against the flashing lights and sirens? Probably. But knowing New Yorks finest, they'll probably stay as close to the perp as possible when they arrive. Thus they in turn probably wouldn't go too far after the 'heroes'. All though as they run, Hawkeye does end up separated from Hawk... Maybe next time they'll talk? Or at least learn each others names? Category:Logs Category:RPLogs